


Pepper in Games?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Pepper in Games?

I've had this idea with me for quite a while: what if you could use pepper as a weapon in your favorite video game? Like, you could use it to make your character sneeze or make enemies sneeze, depending on the situation.

In Super Mario Bros: You could use pepper on Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants and bosses (Bowser included) to send them into a sneezing fit that leaves them distracted, or you could use the pepper on Mario to make him sneeze enemies away.

In The Legend of Zelda: Same as in Super Mario Bros, but some enemies probably wouldn't sneeze from the pepper for one reason or another, so you'd have to make Link sneeze instead.

In Yoshi: Same as in Super Mario Bros, but you can make your Yoshi sneeze by making them eat the pepper shaker if you don't want them to inhale it.

In Kirby: Kirby can inhale a pepper shaker and sneeze pepper out of his mouth at will, causing enemies and bosses to sneeze when the pepper gets in their faces.

In Pokemon: You could have your Pokemon hold a pepper shaker so when they find a Pokemon you don't want, you could throw some pepper at it to make them sneeze. This would be useful if your Pokemon is at low health because it would give them a chance to defeat them. Or you can use the pepper on your own Pokemon to make them sneeze at the opposing Pokemon and damage them, or perhaps blow them away.

In Sonic the Hedgehog: You could make Sonic sneeze to blow Badniks out of the way, or the saliva from his sneezes could short-circuit them. Or you could make Robotnik/Eggman sneeze to leave him distracted.

In Animal Crossing: The pepper shaker could be an item you can place in your house; if interacted with, it sends up a cloud of pepper that either makes your character do their Sneezing emotion, or gives them an exclusive sneezing animation, complete with a buildup beforehand and some nose-rubbing afterward. If another villager has this pepper in their house and you use it there, they could even bless you :3

I'm sure you get the idea already ^^; I'll update this to include some more games if I can think of any.


End file.
